


i've got the moves, baby (you've got the motion)

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: D'avin and Fancy bond after a mission. Kind of.





	i've got the moves, baby (you've got the motion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This/gifts).



> many thanks to Egelantier and S. for betaing

D'avin winced as Fancy's box of horrible tricks provided yet another instrument of dubious purpose - supposedly, the box was a med kit and its contents were all med tech the likes of which would make Johnny cream his pants, but from what D'avin had experienced thus far, the line between 'medical tool' and 'implement of torture' was very thin.

Fancy scoffed. "I guess it really is Dutch who does all the hard work in your team, huh?"

"Remind me again why I signed up to temp with Team Asshole instead of staying with Team Awesome Force where people actually appreciate my abilities?"

Fancy moved the ... thingy up and down his abdomen, which was good. Going by its shape, D'avin had half expected it to be intended to be inserted some place or another.

"Doubt it's your abilities they appreciate, Jaqobis. Your abs, maybe?"

"I do have a great abs," said D'avin, because small victories were still victories. "Thank you for noticing. I mean, it's a little weird to be hearing that from another guy, but what the heck, I'll take what I can get."

"No, you don't." Fancy frowned at the read-out. "If you did, we'd be having a lot more fun right now."

"You don't think beating up bad guys and making evil lairs go boom is fun?"

"It's a job, Jaqobis. Not a calling. I do that sort of thing because people pay me."

"So?" D'avin shrugged. "I do it because it's fun _and_ because people pay me. Fun and profit don't have to be mutually exclusive, you know. But hey, glad to see you're all right."

"I'm a professional," said Fancy. "Unlike some."

"You nag because you care, I get it," D'avin said.

"I criticize because you suck. Different thing." Fancy put away his thingy and miracle of miracles closed the med kit, presumably because he'd grown tired of the 'poke and prod at D'avin with foreign objects' game.

"Whatever." D'avin wondered if he should follow up on the whole abs thing. On the one hand, he still felt a slight buzz from the mission. Fancy and his box of fun had put a bit of a damper on his mood, but now that that part of the program was over, his body had clearly decided it was up for some r&r - recreation before rest, by preference.

On the other hand, Fancy was an asshole. If he sucked at sex, that would suck - if he was great at sex, that would suck, too. It would just be a different kind of sucking _and_ it would be further proof that there was no justice whatsoever in the universe.

"I'll admit, there were a few moments when you almost didn't suck one-hundred percent," Fancy said.

"Well, if we're confessing things: for a couple of seconds there, I was almost glad you had my back."

Fancy shook his head. "That's your problem right there, you know. Feelings. Emotions. We're not friends, Jaqobis. This team-up isn't about us making nice, or braiding each other's hair on a sleep-over. It's about getting a result. Dutch and Baby Jaqobis do one thing, we do another thing, and shit gets done twice as fast as it would have otherwise. Simple."

"And you like my abs," D'avin said. "No takebacks now: you said, you own it."

"Sure, I'd screw you." Fancy shrugged. "Still doesn't mean I have to like you. Or hate you, for that matter."

"You really know how to bring on the romance, don't you?"

Fancy sighed. D'avin suddenly wondered what it'd take to wipe that cool facade off of his face, to hear Fancy's voice get that slight hitch people's voices got when they were about to run out of breath.

"I like your eyes," D'avin said.

Fancy gave him a look. "Wow. And then you say something about _my_ lines?"

"I'm trying for honesty," D'avin said. "Usually, I'd say something about your personality or your sense of humor or some shit like that, but, well. Truth hurts."

"Like getting smacked in the face with a feather. So. Drink or bed?"

"Hokk me. I've got a feeling I'm going to need it."

"Always with the drama." Fancy poured them both a drink. D'avin noted he'd gotten the bottle from a locked cabinet containing a number of other bottles. "Brains and beauty."

"Those are both me, right?" D'avin swallowed. _Definitely_ the good stuff.

"If that's what you want to believe, who am I to stop you?"

"I think you forgot brawn, though. I've definitely got brawn, too."

"Talk is cheap, Jaqobis."

"Oh, I've got some action for you right here. If you think you can handle it."


End file.
